


Najlepsza obrona

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki robi co chce, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Prompt Fic, Tony Stark robi co chce, Tumblr Prompt, nagość, podobanie się, walka, wrogowie kochankami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Tony walczy z Lokim nago.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Najlepsza obrona

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Good Offence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643496) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Zainspirowane [tym postem](https://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/157032229570/kalashia-tony-fighting-naked-being-able-to) z Frostirona, a przede wszystkim dodanymi tagami: #TONY WALCZY Z LOKIM NAGO #ALE LOKIEGO TO ZBYTNIO PODNIECA #WIĘC SIĘ STUKAJĄ #KONIEC
> 
> Tutaj nie ma tej ostatni części, ale pomysł był dla STARS zbyt pociągający, by go zignorować.

Tony był nagi. Walczył o przetrwanie i był _nagi_.

A do tego zdumiony, że wciąż jeszcze żyje.

Walka bez zbroi czy _ubrania_ z ludźmi to jedno, ale czym zupełnie innym jest walka z zabójczym magiem z kosmosu i orkami, szczególnie, że młócenie się pięściami to nie jego specjalność.

Loki pojawił się w wirze magii i arogancji, gdy Tony przebijał się pięściami i kopniakami przez ostatnich odrzutków z Władcy Pierścieni, którzy pojawili się, gdy _się relaksował_.

Był w Japonii dla przyjemności, nie interesów. Miał _urlop_. Musiał wyskoczyć ze swego prywatnego onsenu i ruszyć w stronę ogrodu, żeby w ogóle mieć wystarczająco dużo miejsca do walki.

Loki zjawił się właśnie gdy kończył się bić z ostatnim orkiem i leciał w głąb ogrodu, w stronę domu.

Mag zachowywał się z typowym dla siebie poczuciem wyższości, póki jego oczy nie rozszerzyły się, gdy naprawdę _zauważył_ Tony’ego. Potem opuścił wzrok, by przyjrzeć się jego ciału, skupiając wzrok na podbrzuszu i mięśniach ud. Była to idealna szansa, by Tony mógł uderzyć jako pierwszy.

Naprawdę spodziewał się, że Loki rozerwie go swoją ostrą dzidą, ale ten upuścił ją, tuż przed tym jak oboje upadli na trawę. Ich kończyny splątały się, a Tony kopał, uderzał, drapał, a nawet próbował gryźć przeciwnika, tylko czekając na pojawienie się swojej zbroi i zastanawiając się, dlaczego, do cholery, tyle to trwa.

Sądził, że zostanie odrzucony wybuchem magii, że Loki, dzięki swojej _znacznie_ większej sile wyrwie mu ręce, nawet spodziewał się, że zginie, nie wiedząc co go zabiło – ale nic takiego się nie stało.

Turlali się po wilgotnej trawie, brudząc się, a Tony syczał i jęczał, gdy jego ciosy nie zostawiały żadnego śladu na skórze Lokiego, za to on czuł jakby łamał _swoje_ kości. Ataki maga w ogóle nie trafiały.

On sam oddychał ciężko, ale Stark nie zwracał na to większej uwagi, dopóki nie przyparł przeciwnika do ziemi, próbując znaleźć lepszą pozycję. Stopa poślizgnęła mu się na mokrej trawie i upadł, lądując przypadkiem na magu, a wtedy zamarł, wyczuwając tam coś pomimo warstw skóry i zbroi.

Spojrzał na leżącego pod nim mężczyznę z szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami i ustami. Policzki złoczyńcy były zarumienione, a w jego oczach widoczny był żal i, niezwykle wyraźnie, pożądanie, ale nagle mag podniósł się, wydostając się z uścisku Tony’ego, jakby go wcale nie było. Upadłby, gdyby as nie schwycił jego bioder i nie usadził go sobie na kolanach.

Drugą ręką Loki delikatnie objął jego szczękę, by ich twarzy pozostały blisko siebie.

\- Czy mógłbyś wziąć pod uwagę pewnego rodzaju rozejm, Iron Manie? – zapytał go głosem niewiele różniącym się od mruczenia. – A może mógłbym obiecać, że cię nie zabiję, a w zamian nie wezwiesz swoich Avengersów? – Długi palec musnął tylną część biodra i górną część pośladka Tony’ego. – Muszę wyznać, że moje plany się zmieniły, gdy znalazłem cię tak… - przerwał, a jego oczy powędrowały wzdłuż klatki piersiowej Tony’ego, a potem _jeszcze niżej_ \- _apetycznie_ rozebranego.

Tony otworzył usta jeszcze szerzej, ale Loki tylko podniósł wzrok, by ponownie spojrzeć mu w oczy, i tylko uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Mógłbym zostać namówiony, by zaprzestać wszelkich psot na kilka godzin, jeśli inne, tak… - jego ręka jeszcze bardziej odsunęła się od biodra Tony’ego, praktycznie obejmując tyle jego tyłka, ile mógł dosięgnąć – odpowiednio rozpraszające zajęcie zostanie mi zaproponowane.

Członek Tony’ego, ten zdrajca, drgnął na dźwięk aksamitnego głosu Lokiego, z powodu wagi jego dłoni i tego, co _obiecywało_ jego spojrzenie. Ręce maga były pewne, _silne_ , gdy przysunął brodę Tony’ego jeszcze bliżej.

\- Co ty na to, Iron Manie?

Tony ledwo miał czas się zastanowić, a już oczyma szukał ust Lokiego i delikatnie ruszał biodrami. Uniósł wzrok i zdążył zobaczyć, jak oczy asa ciemnieją z powodu tych ruchów nad jego, już twardym, członkiem.

Stark nie mógł uwierzyć, że to robi… ale Loki zawsze był przystojny, a on miał właśnie przerwę od bohaterowania, prawda?

\- Lepiej mów mi Tony.

W odpowiedzi Loki przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Równie szybko położył go na plecach, gdy się od siebie oderwali. Pochylił się nad Starkiem i wpił w jego usta, jakby nie mógł się nimi nasycić. Zrzucił zbroję i jego skóra tak wspaniale ocierała się o Tony’ego, sprawiając, że obaj jęknęli.

Jak widać, walka nago ma swoje zalety.


End file.
